Only You Can Make Me Cry
by Minimax
Summary: First day on campus would have been the best day of your life, unless you noticed a girl that you previously had an intimate relationship with. It was Alex Kelly’s first day and she was all too thrilled to finally get where she was.
1. Seeing You Once Again

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone, this is my first chapter fiction. It took me a while to get my ideas together for chapter one because I kept forgetting something or wanting to add something. If it gets a bit confusing, I apologize in advance. I also added some characters from The L Word because I was recently watching it and decided to add my favorites. All reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to thank my good friend Sparkly Faerie for beta-ing another one of my story.

(I took it down from my other login (for personal reasons) so this is my new pen-name.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the O.C, Coach Carter, or The L Word Characters, though it be cool if I was :)

* * *

**Only You Can Make me Cry**

_Chapter One: Seeing You Once Again_

**First day on campus would have been the best day of your life, unless you noticed a girl that you previously had an intimate relationship with. It was Alex Kelly's first day and she was all too thrilled to finally get where she was.**

Alex Kelly, at only nineteen years old, had recently got accepted into Alethia College. She hoped that her first day would be exciting. Meeting new people and making new friends was one of her masterful skills. She deeply breathed in the fresh air on her first step onto the campus through the gates. _'Smells like freshly cut grass…' _It was something she didn't smell often. She kept walking up towards the school buildings.

The school buildings, upon closer inspection, seemed to be made of sandstone. The school had several buildings, but there was one main one. This building was historically important to the school; it stood slightly higher to the other buildings. From all the windows, you could see a great view and overlook the whole school.

The buildings within the immediate vicinity were all made of sandstone. There were car parks situated next to the school buildings and in the distance were the school dormitories.

Alex entered the building and was greeted by the blinding glare of white marble flooring and walls. The ceiling was way up high and there were murals of holy scenes and scenes of war – most of which seemed to be from the medieval era. There were stairs to the left and right that led up to the higher levels. Central to the building was a statue of a man with the inscription:

_**Perceptum non pro schola tamen pro vita ,**_

_**Vos ero sentio per vestri acts,**_

_**Have veneratio quod desiderium nusquam.**_

_**To gain not for school but for life,**_

_**You will be judged by your acts, **_

_**Have respect and regret nothing.**_

The staff greeted the stunned Alex. _'Wow, this school sure hired nice staff…'_ She thought. They led her towards a huge auditorium where many students were now situated, sitting and talking to a few newfound friends. All of them were waiting for the start of the introduction and orientation.

As she entered the room, a majority of the population turned and looked towards the door. There were wolf whistles coming from some of the boys and a few girls. Alex was wearing a tomboy-ish outfit consisting of a light blue collar, long sleeved, button up shirt – which grabbed onto her body at all the right places – baggy navy denim jeans and faded pink low-cut chucks.

Alex blushed slightly, readjusted her backpack upon her shoulder and walked towards a nearby seat. There was no one sitting by her. She decided to 'rest her eyes' – she put her arms behind her head, leant back, closed her eyes and waited. Everybody began to resume their previous conversations. But a few groups were still discussing the new blonde girl that had just entered the building.

O o O

Marissa was an early bird to the campus for once. She was one of the first to be greeted and seated in the auditorium. She was happy to finally not have her mom around to judge everything; but sometimes that would have been Summer's job. She and Summer were sitting in the top back corner – the furthest seats from the door in which Alex had just come through.

The two girls at the back didn't notice the new comer because they were discussing which dormitories they would be placed in. Both brunettes hoped to be able to select their own dorm room so they could be roommates.

Someone began walking up to the center stage. The few people who noticed the change started to quiet down. Some of the students were completely oblivious to the change and were still talking loudly to their neighbors. Those that were still talking had to be nudge hardly by a neighbor or be told to "shut up". A moment later, a silence swept across the auditorium, all eyes and ears were focused on the man in the center stage.

The man started talking in a clear tone making everyone listen even more intently. He was not using a microphone but the acoustics in the auditorium made sure that even the people in the furthest row could hear him.

"Welcome, new students of Alethia College." He greeted, "My name is Professor Robert Dawson, I am the principal here and it will be a pleasure for us to provide knowledge to fill the minds of each individual in this auditorium over the next few years. Many of you have been accepted into the major courses, others in minors. I have been informed that a few of the people in this room have accepted the offer of the basketball scholarship – that they wish to play on the school's team within the next few seasons. We have given up our leading scorers who have moved on to the _real _world after last year's graduation. We shall train new leading scorers this year. Now – we will move on to the issues of dormitories."

At this simple little statement, half of the room became lively and were anxious to hear what was going to happen with their accommodation. Marissa and Summer stopped whispering and listen intently to what was going to be said.

"We only have rooms that accommodate two roommates. I know many of you would like to be paired up with a friend but…" Everybody was so quiet and focused that a pin drop could be heard as they waited in anticipation. "… A specialized computer will pick the pairs randomly."

Everybody groaned loudly, not hiding his or her disapproval of this idea.

"You will now get a tour of the school while the computer starts doing its job. After the tour, everybody will be back here to receive their roommates name and the keys to their dormitories. You will also be given a copy of the college map and the rules of the campus. Will those that have been accepted into the girl's basketball team stand and move towards the entrance, you will be having a separate tour."

Alex was only half listening to what was happening. She didn't mind much that she might not get the same dorm as a friend. She was about to doze off when she realized the team was called and stood up to walk towards the entrance, which wasn't very far away.

Marissa noticed the blondish hair from out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at the owner. The girl had her back turned to her. The blonde hair reminded her of a former girlfriend back in Newport. Marissa had a smile on her face reminding her of all the good times her and the blonde had once shared.

She must have been on autopilot because next thing she knew, she was walking with Summer towards a building that looked liked the gym. Summer was still raving on about the arrangements on the dorms. They didn't enter the gym; instead they entered a building opposite the gym.

Alex had followed the group into the gym and realized that it was _huge_! She examined every inch with her glittering cobalt blue eyes, taking in the bleachers and the basketball court. This brought a huge grin onto her face. As the team assembled themselves in the gym, they sat down on the benches, waiting for the coach.

As everybody was getting settled, an unfamiliar brunette girl entered and she was looking around, trying to spot someone. As the brunette scanned the premises, her eyes stop and dropped onto the blonde. She started walking over. A few people stared at the brunette as she strolled onwards.

"Hey Alex! What's going on?" Stated the brunette as she reached her destination.

Alex waved inaudibly with a smile on her face and replied, "Hey Jodie, you're finally here… I think they're going to watch us play to decide on what position each of us will be, like they did at the other school."

"Oh… Sweet, I can show my skills straight away." Alex laughed at the comment as Jodie sat down next to her.

Alex and Jodie had been talking, catching up on things. Before they could finish the coach and two other girls came through the door. Everyone was so anxious to play that they quieted down as soon as they saw the coach.

The coach was female. She was above average height and had an athletic build. She seemed to be in about her mid thirties and had light brown hair.

"The name is Coach Carter, are you ladies ready to play some ball?" Everyone either whispered a 'yeah' or nodded inaudibly.

"I can't hear you!" The coach bellowed.

"Yes sir! Ma'am!… sir-ma'am…" Alex shouted loudly, thinking that she had yelled that in her head.

Everybody laughed, including the coach and the girls beside her. Alex blushed as Jodie slapped her lighting-fast on the back of her head.

"I like you, what's your name Ms. Blonde?" asked the coach.

"Er… Umm… Alex…" She stuttered, willing the blush to go away.

"Just Alex?" The coach raised an eyebrow.

"Alex Kelly…" Ok. She _really_ hated her blushing mechanism right now! Why wouldn't it just _go away_?

"Alright," The coach noted something down on her clipboard, "I bet you all want to start playing… but before we can get on the court though, everybody will need to run 25 laps and do a quick 30 push ups in… let's see… 20 minutes max. We're on a tight schedule and trust me I am being nice. After the pre-game exercise, we'll set up some teams so that these girls and myself can evaluate and designate a position for you." The coach grinned, showing all her teeth, as she pointed to the two girls standing beside her.

The new comers on the team all expected this and had prepared a change of clothes.

O o O

Alex took the chance for a three pointer shot… _SWISH _… last goal of the match. Everybody was tired and sore all over; they sat down where they stood. The coach was writing a few more little comments on her notepad; she could be heard muttering unknown words as she wrote.

"Before I designate your positions, I'm going to introduce these two, they are one year older than everybody here, except me." Many people laughed, some just sat there, too tired to think. "This one to my right is your captain…" The coach pointed to a fairly tall athletic girl. She was a medium brunette and her style was unique, making everybody like her at first look. Her hair was short, longer than a boy's but shorter than her chin. It stuck out at odd ends making it look anime like.

Shane seem very boy-ish, she had the manlike stance and the boy-ish look.

"Hey, name's Shane McCutcheon, you guys can just call me Shane. I play point guard, " Shane stated in a husky like tone of voice.

Many smile, some did small waves, and others were still too tired to bother.

The coach pointed to her left and said, "That is Kaitlin and she plays center."

Kaitlin had red blazing hair and was taller than the coach and Shane. She sent a little smile to the girls on the floor.

"I will be assessing what I've seen today and I'll post the positions on the notice board in the main building." A majority groaned in disappointment, wanting to know now. "You girls will now need to head back to the main building to receive your dormitory and hand outs." The coach dismissed them without another word.

O o O

Summer and Marissa were nearing the end of the tour of the school and were heading back to the auditorium with the rest of the students. In about 15 minutes people started filing in and taking their seats. The basketball team was the last to arrive.

As everybody quiet down, Professor Thomas stood at the front with a wooden cabinet sitting on the table, filled with keys in each individual section. There were two keys in each.

"I have, in my hand, the names of the pairs in each dormitory. We will make sure that no one changes with others to get their preference. In this cabinet are two sets of keys; we will issue you them as each pair comes up to receive their handouts. The first pair is Jason Clark and Michael Davis."

Two boys from separate sides of the room came down to receive their keys. As they approached each other, they gave each other some sort of "manly" greeting. They left and headed out to their dorm building.

"The next pair is Jodie Sanchez and Summer Roberts."

Jodie got up from next to Alex and walked down towards the principal. She seemed to have a frown her face but as the opposite brunette approached, she smiled and greeted Summer with a "Hi".

Alex heard this and looked down to Summer. "_Damn, why is Summer here…if summer's here…Marissa must be here too…naaaaah… she's probably gone to that crappy school with that Ryan bastard…"_

Summer and Jodie had some sort of awkward silence between them as they left the auditorium.

"Alex Kelly and Marissa Cooper."

Trillions of thoughts were going through her mind as she slowly made her way down to receive her keys. "This is probably a coincidence, it's probably some other girl from some state…"

As each of the two girls headed down, closer and closer they came. They were both looking down at the ground as they walked towards the principal; both in deep thought about their dormitory partner. As the two stopped, their eyes slowly trailed up each other's body until their eyes met each other. Professor Thomas was trying to hand over the keys but to no success.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes, not believing that this was really true…

* * *

Sorry if it seems like a slow start but I had to introduce the settings and characters.

Once again, I did not copy this. I am the same writer and I just wanted to post this on this login for personal reasons.

Thank you,

**_..:: Pamauz91 ::.. AKA Minimax_**


	2. Too Easy

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews (: Good point about Alex and Shane not playing basketball hehe. I think I'll have Alex explain that in the next chapter if I can find a good place to slide it in. Thanks to Aerie for the beta.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the O.C, Coach Carter, or The L Word Characters.

* * *

**Only You Can Make me Cry**

_Chapter Two: Too Easy_

Alex was slowly making her way up a flight of stairs. Her feet dragged, getting it caught on every step as she thought about what was happening. _'Is this a good thing? Maybe it's destiny that brought us back together or maybe it's god's way of torturing me…I really don't want to think about the past anymore…I guess I'll have to start talking to her soon or it might seem awkward…'_

Alex stopped on the forth landing and took a look around. It looked similar to a hotel but it had a homely feel to it. The dormitory buildings were five stories high each. The elevator to the right signals an arrival; Alex knew who it was, Marissa.

As Marissa stepped out of the elevator, she could see Alex staring at her. Marissa was always shy around Alex. She was sure it was the way Alex always looked at her; the look she gave before they kissed.

"So… er… 4-0-6?" Marissa asked the staring blonde.

"Yeah, I think so." Alex checked the key tag.

They simultaneously walked towards room 406. As they reached the door, Alex's right hand brushed passed Marissa's to unlock the door. Marissa felt like she was tingling all over.

Alex walked in and set her bags down beside the sofa. She examined the room; it had its own kitchen, an entertainment system, a dining table and a computer set aside. From this room, you can see two doorways from opposite sides of the room.

Marissa followed Alex in, also taking in all the features while setting her bags down beside Alex's. She felt a bit thirsty and decided to walk into the kitchen to find some sort of drink. The kitchen was filled with all the necessity. She opened the fridge and took a bottle of water, "Umm, would you like a drink Alex?"

"Sure, what is there?" Alex joined Marissa in the kitchen.

"Well, there are some soft drinks, fruit juice, water and this weird colored drink thing…"

"I think I'll go with the fruit juice thanks."

"Here, catch!" Marissa threw the bottle of juice at Alex.

Alex fumbled with the bottle. She caught it and looked at Marissa, trying to appear angry. They both burst out laughing. "Your lucky I have quick reflexes Marissa Cooper."

They then decided on which room they'd get, even though both rooms looked identical to one another. They moved their belongings into their rooms, setting up their clothes and personal belongings in their respective places. Each room had its own bathroom and toilet, limited walk in wardrobe and all the necessary furniture.

Alex lay down on her bed staring at her ceiling, pondering. The ringing of her cell phone snapped her back to reality. "Talk to me."

"Alex, It's Jodie, so who's your room mate"

"Well… er…"

"Come on… Spit it out."

"It's… it's Marissa Cooper."

"Seriously? You get to live with your ex? Some how it reminds me of a film…" Jodie laughed into the phone.

"Shut up or I'll do it for you… And why do you always relate everything to a film?"

"Don't get so hot headed… It comes second nature to me. By the way, there's this in-school club and I'm inviting you _and_ your _girlfriend_…"

"EX!"

"I'm inviting you and your EX-girlfriend to come. And tell her to ask Summer to come…"

"Wait a minute, why can't you just ask Summer, she lives with you in the same room. Don't tell me the gregarious Jodie is shy to ask a girl out…"

"No, it's not that I'm shy… it's just that umm… if her best friend asks her, she would be there for sure…"

"What ever, I'll ask Marissa to invite her."

"Thanks Alex. I'll see you at 7:45pm."

"No problem. Alright, see you then."

Alex got off the bed and walked to Marissa's room. She knocked on the door and Marissa granted her access. "Hey Marissa." Marissa was still unpacking.

"Hi Alex, so what did you need?"

"Jodie invited us to go out tonight, and she would appreciate it if you could invite Summer to come with."

"Why couldn't Jodie just ask her to come, they live in the same dorm."

"Not sure…"

Marissa laughed out loud because she sort of knew why.

"Alright, I'll give her a call. But don't bet on Summer falling for a girl…"

"Jodie likes a challenge. Okay, we'll meet you two at the entrance at 8:00."

"Okay." Marissa flash Alex a smile.

Alex slightly blushed. "Umm, I'm going to set up the er… computer or see um… what else there is in the dorm…" Alex slowly backed out of the room, almost tripping herself over.

She stepped out and sighed, closing Marissa's door as she did. She trudged towards the computer. When she reached the computer, Marissa came out of her room, "Alex…"

Alex turned around and looked into Marissa's pair of green eyes. They stood there in silence, staring with the minimal amount of blinking.

"Alex, um… do you think I should wear this for tonight?" Marissa ran quickly into her room as she spoke. She searched through the pile of clothes and had grabbed anything; she ran back out to the living room. She lifted it up and showed it to Alex. There was a short silence as Alex contemplated on how to answer the question.

"You know you look good in anything," _'…or nothing…' _"So there's no point asking me Marissa." Alex said trying to hide her thoughts and mask the feeling in her voice. Marissa blushed crimson; she tried to hide it but that must have made the situation worst.

"Truthfully, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" Marissa hesitated and took a breath before she could go on "it's about what happen between us 6 months ago…"

Alex stiffened at the mention of the past; she hasn't thought about it for so long that she believed that it was forgotten or even that it never happened. But when Marissa raised the issue, all the memories... the lies... the truths... the passion... the feelings... all of it flooded back to her mind and it was as though shed been thinking about them all along. Alex's eyes dulled at the mention of the pass, the spark disappearing in a flash. Instead she drowned her sorrow in the worst way possible - alcohol. She turned her back to Marissa and continued fidgeting with the computer.

"Alex, I don't think you want to talk about it… um I'll go."

"No, wait… this had to come up sometime," Alex kept her voice calm. "What about 6 months ago?"

"After you left nothing happened between me and Ryan. We just became friends… He tried everyway possible to get me to become his girlfriend again…"

"I understand Marissa…" Alex cut in, or would have, if Marissa had been able to continue with what she was saying, anger beginning to flow through her at the mention of Ryan.

"But wait… we may _never_ get back together at all... but I still want us to be friends." There, she had found the words she wanted to say before Alex had stepped in.

"I thought we are friends…"Alex said obviously…though she felt a slight pang of pain at Marissa's words.

"I mean closer friends."

"Marissa, don't worry about it, you know I will always be your true friend." Alex reassured Marissa, and in part, herself.

"Umm, I'm going to finish getting ready then… "

"See ya then," Alex genuinely smiled at Marissa. Marissa moved closer and raised her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her. _'God… I miss the way you smell…'_

**O o O**

Alex and Jodie pulled up and parked in an empty spot. They walked towards the entrance; there was a line round the building. They stood there looking unexpectedly at the line.

"Alex, wait here for Marissa and Summer, I'll go check out the line."

"Alright."

Alex stood at the entrance, staring out towards the car park, trying to spot a familiar car. She was completely oblivious to the people checking her out from the line; she was too focused on other things to care.

"Hey, Alex right?" The voice snapped Alex out of her search.

"Um… Yeah, and you are…?"

"Shane… Your basketball captain…"

"Oh yeah, sorry. Nice to see you again."

"You too."

The conversation that was happening not so far away perked the interest of the groups in the line. Everyone on the Campus, of course, knew Shane; though not many know her personally as she kept to herself a lot. They mostly see her playing basketball for the Alethia's Team... 'The Alethia Dragons'. The Alethia Dragonswere well known for their players, skills and sportsmanship.

"This bar must be popular, considering the line is so damn long," Alex stated.

"Yeah, it ought to be, it's the only bar allowed on campus, though it doesn't serve alcohol directly, we still get some in once in a while." Smirking at Alex.

"I see…"

"Who are you here with?"

Jodie came back round the corner, looking quite frustrated.

"Dude, can you believe the line, I can't find the end of it…" Jodie trailed of noticing Shane accompanying Alex. "Already getting a little something, something before even entering the bar aye?" Jodie grinned evilly.

"What?!?! No, you nut head, this is our basketball captain, Shane," Alex looking embarrassed in front of Shane.

"Yeah, whatever… I don't think we're going to get in tonight…"

"You know I'm a VIP and a regular, so you can come in with me," Shane said as Jodie trailed off.

"That's great! And also… er… plus two more, would that be alright?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell Nick, the bouncer, to let you guys in, see ya in there." With this, Shane walked off towards the overly large muscle bound man standing in front of the door. Nick gave a wink and a smile to Shane as she disappeared into the club.

"Alex, here comes Marissa." Jodie mocked Alex.

"Shut up man… here comes Summer, your soul mate…"

"Fuck, damn you man…" They both laughed it off as they greeted Marissa and Summer as they approached.

Nick granted the four ladies access into the club. The interior was all modern, lights flashing, dance floor crowded, the bar crowded and the D.J being hounded fro requests. Alex, Jodie, Marissa and Summer headed towards the bar.

"Four colas with ice please," Alex ordered.

"That will be $12.60."

Marissa offered to pay but Alex brush her off and paid for the drinks.

"Enjoy ladies."

They sat at the bar for a while. Summer was talking to Marissa animatedly as Alex and Jodie watched the dance floor. All four were a bit anxious to get on the dance floor, but still too shy to ask the other. Jodie took the first plunge.

"Um… Summer… I… Er… You…"

"Yes?"

"Just spit out your love declaration for Summer, Jodie," Alex laughed. Marissa soon joined in noticing Summer's confused expression. Jodie punched Alex on the arm, though Alex basically dodged it.

"I mean… Would you like to dance… as _friends_…"Jodie was getting more and more shy as she spoke.

Summer cleared her throat "Yeah, let's dance; I need to start moving around a bit." Shooting another bewildered glance at Marissa and Alex.

Jodie whispered something to herself; Alex could only just make it out as _'too easy'._ Jodie grabs Summer's hand and leads her towards the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd as they went.

Shane came up to the bar and spots Alex. "Is this your lady friend, Alex?"

"Um… Er… Yeah, her name's Marissa Cooper." Marissa couldn't believe Alex didn't deny it but hoping that her face didn't give it all away.

"Nice to meet you Marissa Cooper. Shane." Shane gives her one of her playful smile. Marissa smiles back, still wondering if Alex would want to dance. Meanwhile Shane orders two drinks form the bar.

"You must be thirsty…" Alex stated, half wondering and half questioning.

"Well, one's for me and the other is for the D.J."

"Who is the D.J? Is she also a student?"

"I'll introduce her, she's about to go on a break." Shane said before walking off towards the D.J stand, leaving Alex and Marissa sitting together, and yet somehow…alone, in complete silence

After a while Jodie, Summer, Shane and the anonymous D.J came towards the bar, music still playing in the background. Marissa disappeared a while back and left Alex sitting alone at the bar. Disappointment flooded through Alex, she never had the courage to ask Marissa to dance

"Hey Alex, where's the lady friend?"

"Not sure, she disappeared…" Alex said trying not to sound too disheartened.

Summer walked off when she realized she hasn't seen Marissa in a while. "I'm going to go and find Marissa, maybe she went to the lady's room or something."

Not even a second passed, a screamed could be heard over the overly loud music. A crowd was gathering to the side of the dance floor, which was now almost deserted except for a few stragglers and those who didn't care.

Alex, Jodie, Shane and the D.J walked off towards the crowd, Shane in the lead. Nick was now inside, who was tipped off by an anonymous customer. Nick now led the way through the crowd for the group of four girls. As Nick approached the centre of the problem, he moved aside to let the four of them through.

Marissa was standing there, being half held up by Summer. Marissa was swearing incoherently at a man as big as Nick. The man seemed to be getting angrier by the second. Shane and Alex stepped in, as Marissa was about to drop to the ground. Alex talked loud enough so Summer could hear, "Hey Summer, is Marissa drunk? Is she okay?"

"I should have gone blackout rage and smashed him…" Summer replied.

Jodie was now helping Summer hold up Marissa, their hands touching, supporting Marissa from the lower back. The D.J said she was going to clear out the bar.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Shane started on the man.

"Woah… I didn't start this shit, that lady over there came over and punched me for no reasons. I wasn't trying to hurt her. My mates and I were trying to calm her down."

Though this was hard for anyone to believe, there was little evidence supporting or opposing any of what he said; but there was a shade of red mark across the man's left jaw.

"Well I better not see you starting shit on any girl again or you will be banned from here and you will get a little one on one with my friend Nick. You got me?" Shane replied with an anguish tone.

"Yeah Shane, you know I don't touch the lady's." With these last words, the man lead out a group of males.

Alex now spoke up, "We better take Marissa back to the apartment and let her sleep it off."

Shane didn't come along; she stayed back and helped clear up the bar. Jodie and Summer were supporting Marissa during the ride up the elevator, Alex leading the way to the room.

Summer and Jodie left together after they dropped Marissa off. Alex was now left with a half conscious Marissa on the couch. "Hey Alex, come sit next to me."

Alex stopped in her track towards the kitchen. "You know, I maybe completely drunk that I'm going to forget all this tomorrow but I'm still mobile."

Alex laughed and with a smile on her face, walked over and sat down next to Marissa. Marissa took one of Alex's arm and lifted it over her head and rested it on her shoulder. She was trying to get comfortable in the arms of Alex.

Though this was tearing Alex apart, tears never appeared on the ridges of her eyes.

'_I will never cry, one time is all it takes. I cried for that one day for so long, I had lost the one thing that meant any value to me and I lost it because of who I am. I shall never cry again. Never, and especially in front of Marissa… even if she is drunk.'_

Marissa looked up into Alex's eyes. Nothing, for either of them, could replace a moment where both of them stared into each other; connecting with, and reaching out to each other, in a way that no one else could. It was a feeling they both felt simultaneously, a feeling they shared, a feeling they couldn't fight. Their eyes stared deeper; each trying to take in as much of the other as they possibly could with their eyes, each trying to touch the other with their mind.

Alex's hand was unconsciously on Marissa's hip, and her arms were wrapped around Alex's neck, drawing each other closer uncontrollably. They were so close that each girl could smell the other. Marissa may have been drinking, but Alex could barely smell the alcohol, though the relevance of her alcohol content washed over Alex, especially now…

Their lips were grazing…

Both staring into one another's eyes, awaiting the next move…

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews; hopefully chapter 3 soon. :)

_**..:: Pamauz91 ::.. AKA Minimax**_


	3. Pay Back

**A/N**: Hey guys/girls/dudes/dudettes and all in between, my sincere apologies for the lateness. Haven't got much time on my hand and I know it's a short chapter. Thanks to those who RR, much appreciated. Not much of a chapter but it's progress ^^,

Disclaimer: I don't own it… as in the l word, O.C etc etc :)

* * *

**Only You Can Make me Cry**

_Chapter 3: Pay Back_

Alex's POV

I woke up this morning, 3am. On the sofa I sat, staring up at the LCD television in front of me. I lifted my right hand to my neck, remembering a tingling feeling from last night. I traced down my cheeks to my lips, the feeling was still there. I looked to where Marissa should have been sitting, only just remembering that I had lifted her, bridal style to her bedroom… the event of last night was now becoming afresh in my mind.

'_Marissa had been leaning closer to me, the aroma of alcohol wasn't evident, not knowing why, I had slipped it out of my mind; she was staring into my eyes, making me forget everything. Her hands were wrapped around my neck, my hands wrapped around her waist, pulling each other closer. Our lips almost touching… Marissa's head dropped onto my shoulder, her hands becoming limped around my neck. Sigh, nothing ever goes the way I want it to…'_

I got up from the lounge, the clock on the wall ticking to 3:12am. I decided to go for a walk, to let my heart take some deep breaths. I walked out the door and headed towards the elevator. I click the down button but nothing signaled any life. Sighing, I dragged myself towards the stairs. I looked to the stairs that headed down and then to the ones that headed up. I wanted to go down but my body was leading me up.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I realized I was at the top of the building. Stepping out into the still dark night atmosphere, I took a deep breath, the iciness reaching my lungs. I should have brought a jacket… suddenly I noticed a figure leaning on the railing of the roof, a chair apparent, which sat a few meters away from the body, which I presumed, was the owner. Not realizing how much time had passed, the figure was now only 2 meters away from me. Though I couldn't see their face, I knew instantly that it was a girl. I shivered in my half naked body. The mysterious girl had finally reached me.

I stared into her honeyed eyes; they were different from Marissa's. These eyes were filled with warmth and fulfillment.

"Hi…" I managed to utter through my dry throat.

"Hello." The figure answered back.

I stood there, shivering.

"Are you cold? Do you want a jacket?" I saw that the girl had light blonde-brunette hair, noticing the fringe that covered her forehead.

"No I will be okay. You should worry about yourself." This was I, being the nice gay girl.

"Well actually I'm quite warm, my girlfriend…" She paused after fading the word 'girlfriend'.

Believing that the girl might think that I was a discriminitive person I stated, "That's okay, I _had _a girlfriend..."

The girl nodded her head. "…My girlfriend left two jackets for me before going down to our dormitory. Here…"

I slipped it on; it was almost a prefect fit; the warmth reviving my limbs. The girl had return to the railing, staring into the unknown; I joined her.

"I'm Alex by the way."

"Anna."

It was never a surprise for me on how well I got along with people. Time passed as we talked about the various things that happened and is happening in our lives. The fiery sun was rising from the horizon. I had wished that Marissa were here to witness it with me. Remembering training that morning, I bid a subtle farewell to Anna and went back to my room to pick up my gear. Just before leaving I opened a slit in the door of Marissa's room; she was still sound asleep. I made my way to the gym, meeting Jodie on the way.

**:Marissa:**

"Hey Marissa, how are you feeling?" Summer asked Marissa over the phone.

"Sober…"

"Not even a hang over?"

"Summer… I wasn't drunk…"

"What?! You weren't drunk?"

"No…"

"Oh my god, you faked it without telling me??"

"Well you and Jodie were sort of busy all over each other on the dance floor…"

"Wait… you think Jodie and I are… together…" Summer was sounding agitated "…and that's not what I asked…"

"I know. Sorry …"

"I bet the guy's jaw is bruising." Summer was trying to lighten the mood and steer away from the subject of something she thought was insanely impossible.

"Yeah. Well right now I have my right hand in a bucket of ice…"

"Ouch… Want me to come over before we get to class? Or is Alex still around?"

"No, she wasn't here when I woke up."

"Okay I'll meet you in ten minutes or _so_."

_20 minutes later…_

A knock at the door signaled Marissa that someone was at the door. She was currently preoccupied with something in her room, "Come right in Summer, the doors unlocked."

Alex stepped into the dormitory. She dropped her sport's bag into her room and picked up her keys which she forgot as she left earlier that morning and another bag full of books. As she walked out into the living room, Marissa emerge from her room in an undone deep maroon colored silk robes, underneath was laced underwear and bra in red. Alex couldn't help herself; she was staring at Marissa's body up and down, mouthing 'WOW'.

Marissa still hadn't notice that Alex was there and not Summer. She was looking at the pieces of paper in her hand. Alex coughed to direct Marissa's attention from the objects in her hands to her.

Marissa looked up, realizing it wasn't Summer's voice but someone much more familiar. She stood there stunned at Alex still staring at her. She fumbled for the strings on her robe as she turned around.

Alex looked away, holding back a smirk. She decided to tease Marissa a little. Dropping her bag and placing the keys in her pocket, Alex walked up to Marissa. Standing behind her, she placed her lips next to Marissa's ears, breathing in and out slowly; it sent shivers up the brunette's spine. Alex had both her hands on Marissa's toned abdomen and pacing them up and down from her belly, occasionally going a little bit lower, teasing her with every movement.

Marissa turned to face Alex and stared into her eyes, her hand unconsciously on Alex's neck trying to pull them close to each other. Alex came closer, the stare becoming more intense, her lips grazing and letting out a small breath. Marissa closed her eyes on contact waiting to feel their lips together.

Hearing the door open, Marissa's eyes snapped opened as Summer came in. She quickly tried to gather her composure, finally tying up the robe as she stepped away from Alex.

Alex grinned, "Pay back for last night." As she picked up her school bag and exited the dorm.

"Um… what just happened Coop?"

"I seriously don't know, one minute she was on the other side of the room and the next thing I know… our lips were …"

"_Right_…" Summer answered in a disbelieving tone.

"That's not helping… I thought it was you at the door, you're a _little_ late…"

"Oh erm… I got caught up with something just as I was about to leave."

"Something? Hmm…"

Summer stared back at Marissa incredulously as she closed the door behind her and walked in to sit down on the couch. "Yeah… It's called clothes, hair, makeup and accessories… DUH." As if this was obvious to anyone. "So tell me… what happened last night when we left and only you and Alex were _alone_?"

"Nothing happened…"

"So what happened just then is nothing too?" Summer cocks her brows.

"Okay… so I faked my drunken-ness and well…" A still silent as Summer waited for Marissa's answer.

"You didn't do… _it_… did you?"

"No!… I thought I might try and kiss her but I just couldn't do it… she thinking I was drunk and all… but nothing else happened, she lifted me and took me to the bedroom and left. I fell asleep and when I woke up, she was out of the house already."

"Hah…interesting…"

"We better get to class, let me just finish getting dressed."

O o O

Marissa and Summer came out of their first design class. They had already received their first task for the next week.

"Jodie invited us to go watch her and Alex play basketball for the school team… Maybe you can get some inspiration from there…" Summer suggested to Marissa.

"Wait, what?! Alex plays basketball?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you…"

"No…" Marissa had something to ask Alex about later. "…Why are you so keen on going? I thought you weren't like _that_."

"I'm not… but it's not like we have anything better to do." Summer getting increasing frustrated with everyone being so suggestive.

Marissa contemplated the idea for a while, "Fine… but we're sitting at the back of the bleachers."

"Fine with me."

* * *

Thanks again for the RR, hopefully next chapter will be up soon. Sorry bout the wait.

_**..:: Pamauz91 ::.. AKA Minimax**_


	4. Surfing was my Mexico

**Hey,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. My old computer got sold, I lost the first half of the chapter, and it took me a while to buy the new PC. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep on reading, it's my first fic after all ****:)**

**Also, thank you to Jodie for the beta and error checking this chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimers… Disclaimers…**

* * *

**Only You Can Make me Cry**

_Chapter Four: Surfing was my Mexico_

"Wow – I didn't know basketball could be _that_ exhilarating!" Summer exclaimed as she and Marissa stood outside her car after the game.

Marissa hesitated with her answer, trying not to tick Summer off once again, "Yeah , well… I have a great idea for our first assignment – How about the history of uniform in basketball?"

Summer stared open mouthed at Marissa.

"Err… Did I say something wrong?"

"No! That's a great idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

Marissa and Summer climbed into their vehicle as their conversation came to an end. Summer drove on as Marissa stared out of her passenger seat window. She began to speculate a series of conversations she could have with Alex and their respective outcomes. She had decided that there are some things that Alex needed to hear. Summer did not question the silent trip and dropped Marissa off.

**o O o**

Marissa entered the dorm and took post at the kitchen bench after grabbing a drink from the fridge. She occupied her time by reminiscing…

Somewhere in her subconscious mind, Marissa acknowledged that she could smell a delicious scent in the air and her stomach started to rumble loudly with hunger. Opening her eyes, she quickly realized she had fallen asleep at the bench and had been drooling. She stood up and quickly tried to readjust herself as she stretched, yawned and wiped at her face.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Alex spoke, implying something sinister as Marissa noted her trying to stifle her giggles.

"Nothing… I must have fallen asleep…"

"Mmhm… well… you were moaning _and _you started drooling…" Alex laughed.

Marissa targeted Alex in the kitchen and headed over to slap her on the arm but was stopped by the aroma filling the kitchen. "Wow that smells so deliciously drool worthy!"

"I gathered that from the… well, you know." Alex had pointed to where Marissa had been only a minute earlier and laughed as she went back to stirring the pot.

Marissa pulled back her arm to gather maximum force intending to smack Alex again, though she was stopped as Alex glared back at her with a sly grin on her face.

"Uh-Uh…" Alex waved her index finger back and forth, "If you want dinner, it might be a good idea _not_ to abuse the chef."

Marissa let her arm drop back to her side, smiling a little; she took the opportunity to start the conversation she had been planning since her class. "I didn't know you could cook Alex," as she gave Alex the _'I don't believe you'_ face_._

"Well… there are a lot of things you don't know about me…" Alex trailed off, flashing Marissa a playful smile.

"Like what?"

"Hmmm…" Alex tried to decide what she could tell Marissa that could keep the conversation going, "I play basketball now – Shooting guard."

"Really?" Marissa tried her best to sound surprised at the news, "What happened to surfing?"

Alex hesitated before answering, as she realized the conversation had taken a wrong turn, "Uh… Um… I sort of fell out of it. It's hard to catch a wave where I went but when I did…"

Alex hesitated again, as she tried to recollect the past events, "I… just… couldn't _feel _it anymore. I couldn't feel… the motion of the waves… the direction of the winds… I completely lost my connection… I wasn't in control… in that element, anymore…" She sighed loudly, lowering the flames on the stove as she did.

Marissa was taken aback by her answer and tried to steer the conversation back to basketball, "Oh… So… why basketball?"

"I…" Alex's eyes glazed over as the past flooded back into her mind, "had a lot of anger that built up inside; basketball was my release…" she chuckled at the memory of playing basketball for the first time, "The rhythm of the ball bouncing on the wood… it calmed me down and it gave me an impulse to move on with my life. The sound of the ball swishing through the net… it was like… like the short burst of wind that rushes past when I surfed… Surfing was my Mexico… and basketball… it's different, it's like making a stand when all is almost lost," Alex chuckled again.

Marissa finally realized what Alex left out of her answers, "I'm… Sorry Alex…" Tears began to roll down her face.

Alex frowned at what she had caused, "Don't cry Marissa…" She had stopped what she was doing and turned to face Marissa. She wiped the tears from the brunette's cheeks with a gentle caress, softly cupping her face as she gazed into a pair of teary green eyes.

Before anything further could happen, the door bell buzzed. Alex sighed deeply, closed her eyes in disappointment and dropped her head and hands, "I forgot to mention… I invited Jodie and Summer over for dinner."

Marissa nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything.

The door bell buzzed again and again. Alex walked over to the front door to greet the impatient guests, leaving Marissa to compose herself. Marissa closed her eyes and breathed in deeply; absorbing the most oxygen she could muster and wiped her face with both hands. As she did so she could hear parts of the conversation happening at the front door.

"Did you_ really_ have to murder my buzzer, Jo?" Alex glared frustratingly at Jodie as they entered.

"Of course!"

"You always had a reputation for bad timing…" Alex whispered quietly so that Summer nor Marissa could hear it.

"Hm…" Jodie pondered as her eyes flashed back and forth from Marissa to Alex, "Ohhhhhhhh… sorry," Jodie whispered back to Alex, shrugging her shoulders apologetically.

"Hey Summer, make yourselves at home."

"Obviously," Jodie replied laughingly.

Jodie went over to the entertainment area and jumped over the back of the couch, flipping on the TV.

"Want a drink Summer?" Alex asked as she returned to the kitchen.

"Tropical juice please -"

"Make that two." Jodie yelled, not removing her eyes from the TV.

Alex searched the fridge and reappeared, handing two bottles over to Summer. Summer walked over to the couch and gave a bottle to Jodie, who grunted in acknowledgement. Summer back handed Jodie's left arm and stared down at the disinterested Jodie.

"Thanks Alex!" Jodie yelled out and chuckled, still not looking away from the TV. Summer rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Marissa.

**Ten Minutes past…**

"Jo, can you set the table?" Alex exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Sure sure, in a minute."

**Another five minutes past…**

"It's been_ five_ minutes… The TV won't be running away anywhere…"

Jodie backtracked her way to the kitchen, her eyes still glued to the TV. "So… What happened Alex?"

Alex looked around and realized Marissa and Summer had disappeared into the bedroom since she last saw them 15 minutes ago. "Just a wrong turn in conversation…"

Jodie didn't reply, noticing the other two girls coming back into the room.

"Dinner time!" Jodie grinned widely as she rubbed her hands together.

Alex and Jodie served the food and they ate together, engaging in small talk between mouthfuls of food.

After dinner, Alex, Marissa and Summer cleaned up, although Alex didn't do much as she was the chef. Jodie returned to her spot on the couch once she had finished clearing the dining table.

"That was absolutely delicious Alex!" Marissa remarked.

"Thanks," Alex replied grinning back, "I'm surprised Jodie is gaining any weight with the amount she eats…"

Once the cleaning had been completed, they all retired to the couch in front of the television. With the consumption of alcohol beginning when Jodie and Summer arrived, they decided they will be sleeping over for the night. After all, it was only the beginning of the weekend. Alex searched through the cupboard and found some board games and DVDs to occupy the four girls.

"Okay, there's some DVDs here: Saving Private Ryan, Memoirs of a Geisha, I Can't Think Straight or V for Vendetta. – we're going to need to go out and buy some movies," Alex laughed.

"Oh, I heard I Can't Think Straight is a pretty good movie…" Jodie suggested to the group.

They all shrugged, but in the end, the choice had already been made.

**One movie, many snack and toilet breaks later…**

"That wasn't too bad actually," Alex proclaimed to the room as she got up from her awkward position, stretching to get rid of the kinks.

"So… Who do I get to sleep with tonight?" Jodie slurs drunkenly through her constant chuckling. She scanned the room, searching around for Summer.

Summer stared open mouth and muttered to herself, "unbelievable…"

"Um, why don't we all just sleep here tonight?" Marissa suggested, pointing down with both hands, indicating the living room.

"I GET THE COUCH!" Summer manages to burst out.

"SHOTGUN THE COUCH" Jodie slurred loudly at the same time as summer.

Alex and Marissa laughed to each other and left the room in order to retrieve pillows and blankets for the new occupants and themselves.

Meanwhile, Summer glared at Jodie defiantly whilst Jodie stared straight back drunkenly, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Jodie laughed and shrugged, "Have the couch, Princess!"

She laid down right next to the sofa and closed her eyes, ready for sleep. Summer rolled her eyes, sighed and grabbed a pillow and blanket from Marissa.

"Seriously Jo… Not your mother…" Alex remarked whilst lifting Jodie's head and placing a pillow underneath. She dropped the blanket next to her.

"Mm…" Jodie groaned, putting an index finger to her lips to give Alex the _'shush' _signal.

"I'm too tired to even retaliate…" Alex replies, yawning and dropping down to the messily made 'bed'.

* * *

**Yeah… it finished stupidly lolz, Sorry :3 --- Reviews and CCs are always welcome :)**

**Thanks again Jodie :)**

_**..:: Pamauz91 ::.. AKA Minimax**_


End file.
